Never Miss it til it's Gone
by Bronz
Summary: Gordo tells Lizzie he loves her, but when Lizzie rejects him it's up to her to decide if Gordo is what she really wants. Gordo's POV R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Lizzie McGuire or Disney or nothing. Plus if I did, why would I be writing fan fiction? Gordo's Point of View  
  
Chapter 1 The story below is my quest for the affection of Lizzie McGuire.  
  
How hard is it to tell someone you love them? How hard is it? So hard, that you can't even force three words out your mouth? So hard that you can't bear to look at them because it actually hurts to, so that you start aching to the point where you just want to cry? No. Its not that hard, its worse.  
  
How do you tell the person you love, that you love them? I was sitting next to her. She was so close I could hear her breathing; the room was pitch black except from the flickering from the movie that Lizzie was concentrating on. Her legs were on the sofa and she was sitting on her calves. Her body faced me, while her head turned towards the screen. Every now and then she moved her arm down to reach the popcorn that lay in my lap, but other than that she was still. There I was a guy of seventeen years behind me sitting next to the girl I had always known. God, she was beautiful. I looked her for just a second, she noticed and turned to me, "What?" she asked. Her voice was still soft though. I paused and slightly panicked "Oh, nothing." We returned to watching the movie, damn it was boring. Three hours of Mel Gibson running around. I was the one who loved the depth a movie could touch. A movie talks straight to the heart, but my heart was too busy for shit like that.  
  
An hour had pass, and Lizzie sunk into the sofa, and began to shut her eyes, her head fell in my direction. She slept, and stretched her legs out fully. I smiled, I didn't want to move, and I wanted to stay there, forever. I never wanted her to wake, because only when she was asleep I could touch her hand and watch her looking so peaceful.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The day after around eight, in the morning, Miranda barged into my house, being Saturday naturally, I was sleeping. KNOCK KNOCK, right on my bedroom door (damn my parents for letting her in), and being Saturday morning naturally, I pretended I hadn't heard. Miranda opened the door with a kick and the door flung back violently, but not without leaving a huge thud on impact with the wall and not to mention a large dent. "God!!!!!!What?" "Morning sunshine" she answered sarcastically. "Get up! " she ordered. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow, "Why?" I whined. "Because I say so," She pulled my covers away I was in my boxers! She laughed, "Come on." She said a little less like she was pissed at me. I got up and got dress. Miranda grabbed my arm and linked it with hers, she led me outside and grabbed my car keys. "Hey, Gordo?" "Hmmm?" "Look, you don't think you could drive me to the centre do you? I stared at her, "You got me up at eight o'clock Saturday morning, so I could take you on a hour long drive?!!!" I shouted at her. "Gordo please, I need that money, if I miss work again I'll get fired. I need you to drive me there." She faced was intense and I could almost see a tear in her eyes. I rolled my eyes, "Fucking hell, fine." I climbed into the car, and Miranda when round the side and sat down in the passenger seat next to me. "Wait my keys." "Got them." She held them in her hands, I snatched them and we drove off.  
  
Yes, Miranda and Lizzie were my best friends I'd never say no to them, I thought they felt the same way.  
  
Ten minutes, thirty minutes, forty-five minutes later we had been talk about everyday normal stuff really, and I pull the car over. "Here we are, don't you just love me?" "Yes, yes I do, Gordo, thank you so much." She leaned over and pressed her lips on mine. I stopped. It was strange. Miranda and me had kissed before, truth and dare, spin the bottle, being drunk, I've even seen her naked in the shower (accident), but this, this was strange. She smiled and moved back. "I'll take the train back, its okay" she slammed the car door shut and walked out of sight. I was still stunned and out of it. I shook it off. Hold up. "There's a train???????"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lizzie and me had arranged to met that day, we didn't see Miranda much lately because of her work at the centre, it was far away but she got at least fifty bucks every hour, she was paid cash and given tips, but we weren't really sure what the hell she did there. She was a PA/waiter she said. Lizzie and I didn't have jobs. I used to be a waiter, but three weeks in the job, nine forty-five into the night Lizzie called me at the restaurant crying. Confiding her parents were arguing so much that it scared her. My boss said if I went he would fire me on the spot....what can I say? Anything for Lizzie. She didn't know, she know any of the things I did for her, how I drove through two cities to buy her the last copy of a book she loved. How I bought a spear tyre for her, when hers was flat, when I took the blame for her, when I did assignment for her when she was in hospital for the night, she didn't know any of the things I did for her. She didn't even know what I would do for her; I would give my life for her to even feel half of what I feel for her.  
  
I met Lizzie where we had arranged, the park at dusk. She was wearing a long black jacket that reached her knees she had her hands in her pockets. Her slinky blonde swayed with the wind and a welcoming smiled greeted me. "Hey." She rushed out. She took my breath away. I recollected myself and replied. It was hard to look at her and not get lost. "Hey McGuire, so why did you ask to see me at dusk in the park?" "Well. Gordon, I thought we should hang out." "Don't we always do that Lizzie?" I said. She giggled. It was adorable to watch her do those things. I knew all the little things she did.  
  
"I guess so. Come, sit." We sat on a bench next to each other. It was perfect, very Hollywood movie- ish. We looked at each other for a few taunting seconds. I pulled my eyes away. It was beginning to hurt, just gazing, hurt. This love was hurting me. I was consuming everything I was. Sometimes I felt the only thing I was, was Lizzie's lover, and it pissed me off that she didn't even know. I jumped up from the bench and I though I had just exploded! "That's it!" I cried. "I've had enough! Enough!" Lizzie's eyes, met mine. Her expression was confusing, normally I could read her like a book, but her face was puzzling, beautiful, but cryptic. She looked liked she had seen this before. Maybe she had dreamt it or dreaded it. "This bullshit stops, right now!" "Gordo I... are." She scrunched her face up and looked concerned. "God!" I sighed." What's the use? What is the fucking use? Do you even know? Do you EVEN KNOW?" "Gordo the hell?" Lizzie asked. I laughed. She obviously didn't know. I was laughing with nobody. "You're scaring me." I automatically stopped. I softly asked, "Give me your hand." She was a little reluctant but did so. I poured my fingers into her palm and held it tightly. "Are we recapping on how to shake hands Gordo?" I grinned. "No we're not." I pulled her off the bench into my arms. I slid my hands down her back and onto her small waist. Ours lips moved slowly closer. She wasn't resisting, I thought she'd slap me one, instead she shut her eyes, just like she had on the sofa the night before. My lips quivered and met hers. Her touch was electric. I felt the nerves in my spine shoot up. She was actually trembling. I could feel her sweet breath on my cheek. I opened my mouth and slipped my tongue into her mouth, and gave the kiss depth.  
  
We were kissing there a couple minutes, until her hands began to move rapidly around my chest and she literally pushed me off her. I fell a step back. Lizzie lowered her brow and gave me the most hurt look I had ever seen. She look disgusted, she looked me up and down. "You bastard." She whispered. She ran off leaving me hurt and in a weird daze. I saw her run faster and never turning back. What would have been the point of calling her name? I'd never shake the image, the thought of her uttering words that left my heart wounded. I coughed. A tear ran down the corner of my face. My eyes were wide. "Lizzie?" I could barely hear myself. It hurt so much.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was seven thirty Saturday evening. I walked alone, guided by the streetlamps. I had been walking for at least an hour to nowhere in particular. I decided I'd go to Miranda's house. I feared Lizzie would be there but my hunch was that she was not in the mood to see anyone. I knocked at the door and Mrs Sanchez opened, I entered. I when straight to Miranda's room to find her door shut. I slowly opened it. I prayed Miranda hadn't just got out the shower again. But then again seeing Miranda naked might have cheered me up. "Gordo?" She questioned. "Yeah, its me. Miranda I need talk to you." I was still a little behind the door, but since she answered I thought everything was covered up. My eyes darted around the room randomly. I couldn't see her. I noticed her bathroom door was open, a full-length mirror fitted on the wall was in view and I spotted her in the reflection. She had a towel wrapped around her. " Hold on Gordo, I'm just changing. So what's up?" I thought to myself if I should tell her I could see her change. "Well it's complicated." "Okay, hey do u know what time it is?" She asked innocently. "Seven thirty four. Anyway, look today I was with..." I stopped. I could see in the reflection Miranda had dropped her towel and was standing naked in the bathroom. "Yeah? With who? Lizzie? Oh shit, Gordo, could you throw those clothes on the chair in here?" I gulped "Oh my." I threw her tight jeans and black underwear and top to her. She dressed quickly and came into her bedroom. "So like I was saying, I was with Lizzie." I felt awful that second. I had just been wildly turned on by Miranda and it made me think that the whole being best friends with girls was doomed to end, in a relationship with one of them. It was a classic. That maybe it wasn't love with Lizzie. That it was just the fact that I never knew anything different. "Wait hold on. Miranda, I just saw you naked." I maybe shouldn't have said that. Miranda's eyebrows raised but she didn't seem embarrassed. "I'm going to have to kill you then aren't I?" she said playfully. A little stunned I asked curiously, "You don't mind?" She stood next to me and walked behind me. I faced forward but I could feel her heat. "Nah." I grinned cheekily. She came in front of me and put her hands on my chest. The vision of Lizzie doing the same motion only two hours before, clouded my mind. Miranda had a sly look and pushed me hard onto the edge of her bed. She climbed onto me and positioned her legs either sides of me. Before I could say a word to argue to even stop this from happening Miranda kissed me and I found myself kissing her back. Miranda was an amazing person. She was a free spirit, impulsive and spontaneous. But she wasn't down to earth and she didn't giggle the same way. Her kiss didn't make me want to melt. Miranda was naturally sexy. She didn't have those eyes that hair and that perfection, like Lizzie did, had and was.  
  
"Miranda!" It was a muffled call in between the lip smacking. She stopped and moved off me. She looked hurt. "Oh, Miranda, I'm sorry, I really am, its just that, I, I, I'm in love. I'm in love with Lizzie, yes I love her, I love Lizzie McGuire and I came over here to ask you ." "Oh Gordo, I think I should have told you this before, Lizzie called me. I know. I said I'd fix it and I did." A very confused me stood. "You did?" She stood up. "I got you to confess your true feelings." A girl-trap. Great. "What am I supposed to do?" Normally I was the one with the answers. Miranda sighed. "I really don't know Gordo. Just go see her, go tell her." I took a look pause. I thought the whole matter over. I got nothing. "How would you tell the person you loved that you loved them?" Miranda laughed to herself, she gave a sincere smile and looked me right in the eye. "I really don't know." "Miranda, I got to go, erm thanks for your help." "One piece of advise, you're going to tell the girl you love that you love her, you might as well be fucking honest with her." I like how Miranda managed to put a swear word in where ever possible. I ran toward her door and opened it. I had one foot out. Then I halted; I turned back and walked slowly to Miranda. I lightly touch her cheek and kissed her warm lips. She pressed her against mine and ended the kiss. "You can't do that anymore after you see Lizzie." She said. "Do what?" I asked. "Duh? Kiss me." She said in a raised voice. " That was just a kiss between friends. Anyway Lizzie doesn't feel the same way." " True love Gordo, true love always finds a way. You and Lizzie, that's true love." " So I could never kiss you romantically you mean?" "That's exactly what I'm saying Gordo, you and me are." I cut her off with a tender kiss. I held her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She opened her mouth and our tongues met. I wished Lizzie had actually wanted to kiss me. The kissed was over. Miranda's expression longed for an explanation. "Well I didn't want to never have done that." Miranda's face lit and she nodded towards the door. A second later I was gone.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I walked to Lizzie's it was lose to Miranda's and I needed the air. I tried to think of something to tell her. Some way I could explain my love. I didn't even have the words, I remember wishing if Lizzie could just go into my soul she would see, she would understand. If only she knew what I felt when I kissed her, how I finally felt alive and how I felt that that was the reason of being alive. I was nothing without her. I loved her so fucking much. I decided I wasn't quite ready to see her yet so I headed home. It was around eight o'clock. Time when by slowly when I thinking about Lizzie McGuire and whenever I thought I had come to a conclusion, I found myself right where I had been. I lay on my bed and looked at nothing for hours until I finally decided to rest my eyes, I nearly feel asleep but Lizzie creped into mind. I couldn't even sleep. I looked at my alarm clock twelve forty seven. I sat up in my bed. I put my head in my hands.  
  
"Jesus! Why? I can't even sleep! Why can't I live without her? Why is everything so hard, so, so hard without her? What the fuck do you want from me? Why doesn't she feel it too? God damn!" I could have pulled her my hair." Well if is going to make me suffer this shit, she is going to fucking well know about it!" I got my coat I climbed out my window. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I was at her house; it felt to me that only two seconds had past since I had left my house. I when around the back of the house and wondered how I was going to get her attention without waking her family. I saw pipes leading from the ground next to her bedroom window. They were quite wide and I figured I probably could climb up it. I approached it and wrapped my hands securely around. I was confident this would work. I jumped my weight onto it and shimmied my body in an upward direction, I was at least seven maybe even eight meters up the pipe when I looked down. My hands gave way and slipped. I feel backwards right on my ass. I gave a silent scream but I had such a loud crash to greet me (or my ass rather) I might as well had screamed, no one would have noticed. A light switch clicked and a bright Lizzie loomed from Lizzie's bedroom, she forced the window open and trusted her head out of it. I rubbed my ass and look up squinting from the glow of her background. She was I and paused. I looked up at her and gave her a look asking for forgiveness. I saw her eyes roll and she rushed back into her bedroom and out of my sight. I struggled to get back up onto my feet; I used the table outback as support. "Lizzie?" I whispered at the window. "Please talk to me." I threw my hands up into the air. "Lizzie!" "Yes?" My heads snapped around to the door behind the table to see Lizzie in a tight strappy top and baggy PJ trousers. "Lizzie?" I replied in delight. "Yes Gordo? It's one in the morning". She stated flatly, she wasn't even looking me in the eye. "Lizzie we need to talk. I need to tell you something." "No. Gordo I need to tell you something. At the park today," she hesitated but continued. " Well, you flipped out and well went insane and kissed your best friend, something I would have though you, you Gordo would never do. Never." She was telling me off. I interrupted, "I've kissed Miranda before!" Lizzie heard this and gave me a look. "Not like that Gordo!" She said defensively. "Yes actually, just like that." There was a long silence. It was damn awkward, I hadn't come to her to fight, I wanted to declare my undying love, and good start Gordo get yourself in more deep shit with her! "Lizzie, why did you stop it? You let me and then stopped me." "Gordo? You honestly don't know do you? You don't ever kiss your best friend!" "Why?" I hollered. "Because! Gordo because I'm your best friend not some girl you can hit on." I laughed. " You think I was practising hitting on you!" I replied between laughs. "You really don't know, do you?" " Yeah, about that, that the fuck are you on about? You said the same shit at the park." Another long silence, it was time to be honest. "Lizzie," I didn't want to think, I just wanted to say it. Thinking about it made it harder. "I'm in love with you. God damn it not that hard to say. I love you. I-love- you." I shouted out and lowered my voice again. "Lizzie everything in my life," I sighed, " I'm nothing without you. You're my inspiration and I would do anything for you, anything, just to see you happy. To see your smile gives me more joy then anything else could ever do, and its hurts me, so fucking much if I see you even the slightness bit sad. You're my whole world and I'll love you forever. You are my best friend in the world Lizzie, but I love you and I would risk everything, ever the chance to be with you for that kind of honesty all because of this kind of love."  
  
Lizzie looked at me blankly. Her face crunched up and she turned away. A tear rolled down her face. "I think you should go." I was stunned, and taken a back. "Lizzie I just told you my true feelings for you. I just told you I'm in love with you." I couldn't believe. Miranda told me. She told me true love survives that true love finds a way. "Go." Lizzie "Fuck!" I ran passed her and back on the street. I ran until my lungs became dry and felt hollow. I ran in the cold until my muscles burned, and ached. I ran so hard that I felt I had reached the pain barrier. Then I ran some more.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I ran pass my car and suddenly I stopped. I shoved my hands in my pocket and yanked the key out. I unlocked the car door and hopped in. I started the car and drove around aimlessly. I took my cell into hands. I thought to myself if one thirty Sunday morning was just a little late to call anyone. I thought I'd do it anyway. I called Miranda's call, to find it was actually on. A loud groan was my answer. "Uhhhh!" "Miranda? Oh great you're awake." "No shit I'm awake. I forgot to turn my phone off. " "I'm sorry but I have to see you." "You saw me five hours ago Gordo." "Yes but I need to see you again, please. "Okay where?" "Park. Bench." "What time?" "Leave now." "Uhhhh!" "You owe me Sanchez." "Fine!" We hang up and I drove to the park and saw Miranda walking on the sidewalk already on her way. I rolled down my window and she walked around and got in. she asked me why I had needed to see her. I told her about the events that happened with Lizzie. She said she felt bad for me. I told her that she always came through for me and she said the same thing about me. I complimented her about her listening skills and how nice and sensitive she was. She thanked me. She told me I was sweet and that I was always good to her. I stopped the car I was tired of driving. Miranda got out and sat in the back seat. She asked me to joint her in the backseat with her. I sat her for a while and we talked. She looked beautiful that night. All this time chasing after Lizzie I had actually forgotten I was a seventeen year old with a dick. I had a fucking right to use it. Now that Lizzie had rejected me I realized that. I was probably happier when it was a secret to her and me that I loved her. But rejection was hard on me, it made me forget all about her. "Why do you think she said no Miranda?" I asked I turned and looked at the seat in front me. I was curious for her idea. " I really don't know why Gordo. I would have said yes." My head immediately turned to hers. "Huh?" That was all I could force myself to say. "I mean." She quickly tried to cover up. My eyes widened, my jaw lowered and a undersized smirk could perhaps be detected. "I didn't mean, that I would have." She went on. My stare was putting her on the spot. "All I meant was, that." She became more confident and stopped talking. "Nothing going to happen tonight Gordo." She said seriously. "Of course not." I agreed. Nothing happened for a few seconds. There was an eerie sense of nothingness. We looked at each other. Miranda jumped onto me and kissed me she pushed me so I was lying down. I kissed her neck and ran my hands through her jet- black hair. I unbuttoned her shirt and she pulled my shirt off and undid my button on my trousers. She kissed me again. I ran my hand up leg and under her skirt. I put my hand over her ass. I rolled her over onto her back and kissed her around her naval. Miranda giggled. " Oh my god, what are we doing?" Miranda said in repugnance. I rested my head on her stomach. I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry." I said. Miranda put her hand on the back of my neck and panted tenderly. "No, I'm sorry," replied Miranda. We feel asleep a few minutes soon after.  
  
Chapter 6 (Lizzie's Point of View)  
  
I woke up Sunday morning around 10 o'clock. The moment I woke the events of last night flooded into my head. Gordo had told me he loved me. I thought when he kissed me in the park we would, I don't know I guess I thought we could kiss and then just erase it. Not that I wanted to forget it, I just wanted no one to know about it. I was upset with him because he was willing to throw hour friendship away for a five minute kissed. Gordo is very important to me. He's the greatest guy I've ever known. He sure has changed since junior high. We have been through everything together. He's always there for me. He bought a book I loved for my birthday, when my tyre was flat he gave me his, when I didn't get in shit because I think he took the blame for me. When I was in hospital for the night he found a way for me to get off my assignment. He took the night off when he was waiting table, to come be with me. He said he quit the next day. Its little things like that I always respected him for. Gordo had a good heart and when he felt something it when down right in his heart. Gordo was intense. I always thought myself less heavy. I guess I had less emotional baggage. Something seemed to hang around him whenever we were together. There always seemed to be something he wanted to tell me. I guess last night he told me  
  
Gordo is in love with me. Hmm. There's just no one like him. I've dated all kinds of guys. Gordo's never been jealous before. Or at least I don't think so. I couldn't picture him being jealous. He knows he's the only guy I could I turn to. The only guy I trust enough to fall asleep next to, the only guy I would trust to keep a secret. He's the only guy I could ever be really close to. He's the only guy that knows ever side of me. He's the only guy I would feel comfortable not wearing make-up with. He's the guy I grew up with and I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for him. He's the only guy for me. He's the only person for me. O my God. I think I've been afraid. I've been so scared Gordo would hurt. But the truth is Gordo is the only person who would never hurt. I've been hurting myself. Gordo makes me feel so good about self. He makes me feel beautiful and he told me the sweetest things last night. I don't even believe I let him go. I was sitting in my bed coming to realize something. I finally was getting it. I needed Gordo. I needed him to feel balanced in my life. I needed him like I needed air. I thought I should call him and explain that I knew what he meant, that I felt it too. I loved him in the same way. I got dressed and got ready. I when to my desk and grabbed the box in the third draw and took out a pack of cigarettes, it's not like I smoked but it was a thing I did when I was really stressed. Not even Matt knew about that box. Anyway smoking was just about the boldest thing I had ever done. I grabbed my long black coat and told my mom I was going out for a walk in the park.  
  
I walked slowly on the sidewalk and thought about what I should to Gordo. How would I tell the person I loved that I loved them? Gordo would have know what to say, (guess he did) I wish I could just ran to him but this time I was on my own. I took out a cigarette and lit it up. I looked up and I thought I saw Gordo's car up ahead of me. I quickly arrived to it. It was Gordo's car for sure. I peeked my head next to the window. I wasn't really sure what I was looking at. Gordo was lying in the back seat with no shirt on and a girl lay on top of him. She had a black skirt and was in her bra. They were both sleeping. I didn't know what to think. Panic, relax, totally freak? I just didn't know. I couldn't see the girl's face, but I swelled up with a bitter hate.. I knocked at the window to wake them.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Gordo's Point of view)  
  
I was drifting somewhere in my sleep that night. I realized that I thought about Lizzie all the time, unless I was distracted by some blind moment of passion. What Miranda and me almost did that night, would be fate's hand never would happen. Lizzie was my every thought, word, and understanding. I was drifting to Lizzie even in my sleep. KNOCK! My eyes flapped open. A noise? I saw a figure by the window, a blonde women stood here, peering in. It was Lizzie. She was knocking at the window with a cigarette in her hand. " Oh shit!" I hissed. Miranda woke at the point her head was resting on my chest. She looked at me and gave me a smile. "Morning sunshine." She laughed. She hadn't noticed Lizzie. She whipped her head round to find her top when Lizzie's eyes caught hers. I couldn't see Miranda's face but the one through the glass of the window was one that of someone who's heart had just broken. She was shocked. "Oh my God!" Miranda whispered. She pulled the car open still in her short skirt and bra. " Lizzie I swear nothing happened. I wouldn't ever do that to you." Lizzie inhaled from her cigarette and turn away. I threw my shirt on and didn't bother to do the buttons up. "Lizzie I.I...we didn't do, anything, I..I'm .so sorry" I stuttered. Lizzie started laughing. Miranda and I looked at each other. I thought she had gone insane. "This is fine." She said between fits of giggles. "No really I understand. I understand, guys its okay. It's fine it's okay. I'm fine with this. I totally get it. Let me guess, after I rejected Gordo late last night he when on a drive to your place got you to come with him Miranda and you were sitting in the car and in a moment of madness we guys started making out?" "Yeah, that's pretty much it." I said. "But we stopped, a minute later and we just fell asleep." I walked up to Lizzie but turned to Miranda first. She understood what I was saying and she nodded her head and sighed. "Lizzie. I got so crazy when you just left me there with no reaction or no feelings in return, I just didn't know what was the point? "In what?" "In living." I heard Miranda return to my car and I hear her put her shirt and coat on. "I don't feel alive without you. It hurts sometimes, more than I can bear, if I could live without loving you maybe I would know some peace. But I would be hollow, without this love I would be truly empty." Lizzie stretched her arms out and hugged me. Miranda went into the driver seat of my car and called out that she would park it at my place. I could hear her faint laugh and the car drove off. Lizzie and I were hugging still. She reached my arm and linked it with hers, we walked into the park together, I buttoned my shirt and we returned back to that bench where it all started, "Here again." I started. "Yes, here again." She got right to the point. Miranda. "Gordo I was serious when I said I didn't mind you and Miranda. It's ironic really. I guess I dealed with the whole Miranda issue when you had told me you guys had kissed before. I know Gordo you would never hurt me on purpose. It's my fault I was just I don't know, I was nervous of this love thing. You were putting loads of pressure on me. Coming to my house in the middle of the night and falling on your ass, just to demonstrate your love. " " No Lizzie. It was tearing me up inside that I love you so much for so long and you don't even know." I said. "Look Miranda was there when I needed her. It's just I haven't had that many girlfriends have I? I just wanted to make-out. I'm a virgin for Christ sake!" I didn't really want to look at Lizzie I that point. I thought maybe she would mock me. But I always end up doing the thing I think about too much. I tired to look naturally at her. Her face had a pleasant smile spread across "Me too." She admitted. I thought was myself such an idiot to think Lizzie wasn't a virgin too. I thought a change of subject was in order. "Lizzie we need to talk about lots of things. You know Lizzie I want to be more than friends I told you how I felt and I need you tell me what you think we should do about." Lizzie put her finger over mouth, which hushed me. She came close to me and whispered in my ear, "I love you David Gordon." "You do?" I exhaled. "You really do? Don't you?" Lizzie nodded and kissed me. "I'll always be you girl." "So you just realize you loved me all along?" "Yeah, it's not hard telling the person you love that you love them, because true love always finds away." I tried not to look completely shocked, but it was pretty hard. "You're amazing Lizzie McGuire."  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lizzie and I spent that day together just sitting on that bench. I was kissing the only girl for me. I was content, perfectly blissfully. For me this was as good as it got and damn it was good. I guess you can love somebody for the longest time and never even know about it. There is a thin line between being friends and lovers. I suppose it only takes ten minutes to cross the line and falling on my ass was a simple minus I'd do any time for Lizzie. The best thing was I was myself with her. I could tell she felt the same way. Her smile was ecstatic. It was ecstasy to be with her. But even now that we had become lovers we were still best friends. Lizzie sat on lap and kissed me. I just wanted to hold her. I whispered in her ear again and again I love you and rock her gently. It started to rain heavily. It was just typical! I remember the days that Lizzie would have run for cover. But she sat where she was and looked at me with a sexy edge and continued to kiss me. Her hair became wet and her lips were moist. "I want to stay here?" I asked about rain. "I'm staying here with you." Then she said almost to herself, "Always, I'm staying always." The park was deserted. Everyone had gone because of the rain. I stood up and reached for Lizzie's hand. She happily agreed and rested her head on chest and we were positioned as if we were slow dancing. I could feel the cold rain droplets go down the back of my next and ran down my back. I was still wearing that shirt and it was becoming translucent. Lizzie wrapped her long coat around my sides and kissed me. Best damn day of my life.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I wanted to straighten things out with Miranda. It felt bad for just dismissing her over Lizzie. I knew on Sundays Miranda didn't go to the centre until Two o'clock so I left Lizzie and we decided to go on a date that night. I thought I'd drive her to work. I walked to my house to see Miranda had parked my car in my driveway. My dad would get pissed but who cared? I got in and changed. It was around two o'clock and I when to catch up Miranda. I drove there and she came into my car and I drove to her work. I thought an hour-long drive would be ideal to sort things out. I wanted things to be the way they had been between her and me. Not like last night just normally. We talked about. In retrospect we hadn't actually do anything we hadn't done before. Well not including the removal of clothing. We both agreed that it was a passion transferral. I had become frustrated due to my situation and I took advantage of Miranda. But she's the one who kissed me first! It wasn't that important, I guess we just needed some sort of reasoning. I guessed not was solved but nothing mattered Lizzie loved me! We arrived at the centre and I returned home. Where I received a phone call from Lizzie telling me that she had talked to Miranda too. They were cool with each other. Everything was right with the world.  
  
The story above is my quest for the affection of Lizzie McGuire. I succeeded. We are still together I think we always will. No, I know we will be. 


End file.
